marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (known in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG) is the first game in the Mario and Luigi series. It was announced on February 13, 2014, that it would be coming to the Wii U Virtual Console April 2014. Story After Mario's last vacations, an ambassador arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom from the Beanbean Kingdom, a neighboring kingdom. However, it is no friendly visit ! The ambassador is actually Cackletta, accompanied by her minion Fawful! The evil witch and her toady steal Princess Peach's voice, and take off to the skies. Meanwhile, Luigi is out in front of his and Mario's house, hanging up Mario's overalls. Toad races up to him, and asks him if he saw the kingdom courier. Luigi shakes his head, and Toad dashes into Mario's home. The player then can explore the house with Toad, but there isn't much to be seen, so he heads into the bathroom, where Mario is taking a shower while humming the Super Mario Bros. theme song. Toad yells "EEEEEEEEK!" and runs out, embarrassed, and accidentally smashes his head into a cabinet. Mario learns that something happened to Peach so he runs off his house, get dressed rather fast (by accidentally taking Luigi on the way) and then heads to Peach's Castle. There, Mario sees Peach crying while being attacked by Bowser. Luigi accidentally hits Bowser and there start a battle between Mario and the king of Koopas. The mustached plumber easily wins, but a Toad learn him that the ambassador of the Beanbean Kingdom taked Peach's voice and escaped to the Beanbean Kingdom. Mario, Luigi and Bowser go to the Beanbean Kingdom by using Bowser's massive airship, the Koopa Cruiser, and then starts a new adventure... Gameplay Battle To start a battle Mario or Luigi must touch an enemy. They can also perform the First Strike by jumping on or hitting the enemy with a hammer before battle. Since the game is an RPG the player and the enemy take turns to attack 'Solo Moves' One of the four options is a solo attack witch is simply an attack the attack options are: Jump:Mario or Luigi will jump on the enemy, this ability is unlocked from the start Hammer:Mario or Luigi will wack the enemy with their hammer, this ability is unlocked after the bros recieve hammers from the Hammer Head Bros Firebrand:This ability is exlusive to Mario.Mario will generate a fireball in his hands witch will burn the enemy Thunderhand:This ability is exlusive to Luigi, who generates a ball of electric in his hands wich will shock the enemy Action Commands:Action Commands have two functions, the first is to make attacks stronger and the other is to dodge enemy attacks, both are used by pressing the bros character buttons Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad (very briefly in Mario and Luigi's house) Non-Playable Characters *Cackletta *Fawful *Bowser *Various minions Enemies :See the List of Enemies in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses :See List of Bosses in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Locations Reception Trivia Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga